Intrusion 2
by J S Arnold
Summary: A/N: This is set where my other story 'Intrusion' left off. What adventures will Bonnie and Damon have?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is set where my other story 'Intrusion' left off. Imaginative Title eh?

I do not own the vampire diaries

**After The Intrusion**

1

Elena scowled and clenched her teeth behind her pursed lips. Her jaw was tight, but the fist she had clenched was even tighter. Something dark bloomed in her gaze, as if the emotions swirling within her could suddenly take form, but she remained silent – waiting, waiting for someone else to make the first move. The vampire at her side touched her arm in a silent plea.

They were alone and had been for almost ten minutes. Stefan didn't know whether he should be happy for his brother or be disgusted. Before this, it had been only Elena in danger, and he had always been confident that he could protect her. At least with Elena he had had his love to make him stronger. Bonnie meant something to him too, but she was just a friend. He knew intellectually that this should make no difference, and yet it did. There wasn't the same passion as there had been before, with Elena.

Bonnie worried that her friend would never forgive her for this, even as Damon reached across the car to take her hand and squeezed it gently. Winning the boys had always been Elena's thing – had been her thing since as far as she could remember – and she had been out to win Damon. Part of her revelled in the knowledge that he loved her too, but the other part worried that she had just alienated herself from her friends. Would Meredith speak to her now, after what she had done, or would she choose to be loyal to Elena instead?

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her, sounding as if he already knew simply by guessing. "Elena?" he ventured.

"She's never going to forgive me!" she moaned, turning to face him in her chair. "She probably thinks I'm the worst friend in the world – and Damon, what if it's true? I couldn't stand knowing that I hurt her!" She gripped the seat-belt tightly as if a magical force could snatch her from the car if she ever let go.

The car swerved to the side of the road before Damon had even registered that it was safe to do so. He had her seatbelt unfastened before the disturbed ground could settle, and he had her pressed up against him when the plumes had disappeared. He held her waist and had felt her legs at either side of him. He gazed at her reddening cheeks and chuckled softly; he wouldn't ever drink from her, willing or not, he decided, even when she teased him like this.

"Shhh," he breathed onto her skin as he kissed her tenderly, sucking and biting at her lower lip, "We can worry what people think later," he whispered, "or never."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't own Elena or Damon

A/N: Sorry if there's sometimes a jump in the storyline between chapters, I have a short-term memory problem and I forget to write between the gaps. Hopefully You'll enjoy.

2

Almost an hour later, Bonnie was staring at the basket by her feet in a mixture of pleasure and disgust. She couldn't tell what exactly it contained, but the various items spilled over the top like a figurative fountain of wealth. She and Damon were currently in one of the more exclusive shops in Mystic Falls and she was surrounded by bags. She had never been one for expensive things, labels and such, and she'd never spent so much money on clothes. It didn't matter that it wasn't _her_ money she was spending...

"Is there anything more I can do for you, Mr Salvatore?" the attentive sales clerk asked, looking for all the world as if she would do anything the stunningly handsome customer asked. She hadn't looked once in Bonnie's direction, but Bonnie could hardly begrudge her for being dazzled. Damon hadn't yet looked at her as he did this woman, and for that she was glad.

Damon stared the black-haired beauty straight in the eye and smiled indulgently. "No, that will do Sarah. You can leave us now." He didn't take his gaze from Bonnie once during the verbal exchange, and that was how he caught the shadow which ran across Bonnie's face. It was like a shadow, only instead of darkening her face grew deathly pale.

She felt the vision come over her like a cold, black, blanket, and felt it smother her. For a moment that seemed to stretch on forever, there was only an opaque darkness. She had begun to worry that it would in fact last forever when she saw something glimmering in the distance. It wasn't a star but it looked celestial, pulsing with light and warmth, and it was so cold in the dark. She stepped forwards a few paces but the light appeared to be no closer. It seemed to retreat from her at the same rate that she approached it, like running towards the sun that shone in the distance. This couldn't be a vision of the future.

He took Bonnie in his arms and steered her deadened body towards the changing rooms two doors away. He might not have been the bookworm that Stefan was but he knew he had to get her somewhere safe and fast. When he'd first come to mystic falls, he had made a point of reacquainting himself with the mythology of the town. From one of the books, he knew that having a vision had the same after-effects as seizures. When she came to, she would be disorientated and until then he would keep her from doing more harm to herself. He entered the female changing room as if it were only to be expected and entered a cubicle. He sat her on his lap and cradled her head in his arms.

"Are you out of your mind?" the ghostly voice asked from somewhere deep in the darkness. Bonnie was out of breath even when it seemed she hadn't travelled any closer to the shining light. She looked around for the source of the sound but again there was nothing.

She worried that the voices were in her head, whilst at the same time finding comfort that she wasn't completely alone, "Is anyone there?" she asked.

"He's evil, Bonnie." She recognised the voice instinctively now, because it had to be Elena. Only she would be so blunt and judgemental. "You have to try and escape... you have to..."

The fist thing she felt were his arms around her. The bright lights of the changing rooms made her blink, but even so, when she realised the position she was in her eyes opened wide. He was gazing down at her but not as if he saw anything. His eyes were fully dilated and a trace of darkness threaded beneath them. _Evil. Escape. Evil. Escape. _The words repeated in her mind relentlessly.


End file.
